The 100th Hunger Games
by Fourtrisforever3
Summary: Its the 4th quarter quell! the twist? people from ages 10-20 will be reaped! Lily is reaped along with best friends brother Luke. Lily gets feelings for Luke But only 1 person can come out alive president snow proved that point when he sent wolf muttations out on katniss and Peeta in the 74 hunger games and killing Peeta. May the odd be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm fourtrisforever3! I'm 11 and this is my first story! I'm sorry if you think it's horrible but I'm 11 ok? Please Favorite, Follow and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games that belongs to the amazing Susan Collins**

**The 100th Hunger Games**

I sit on our small couch and drink my tea today is reaping day today they will pick 24 kids from ages 10-20. that's right this year is the 100th year of the hunger games, the 4th quarter quell.

Come here lily! I'm coming mom! For breakfast today we have a sliver of stall bread and a tiny bit of homemade strawberry jam my reaping day present to my family we always give our gifts, if we have any, before reaping as some type of lucky token, I think it's just so we get gifts even if we are reaped. That jam tastes great lily. Says my mom but her voice is shaky, reaping day chills I call them everyone in district 12 today's got them, aside from the peacekeepers they always seem happy to see us go.

Hurry up Willow we got to go. I say. Ok, but lil do you think I will be reaped? No you have the least chance of all your only 10 if anything it il be me at 15 il have my name in 26 times. The careers are lucky no need for extra times they got tons a food. She says.

Come on girls we have to go to the reaping. Say my mom. Ok. Me and my willow say in sync. My sister gives the rest of her bread to our cat Sue. My sister is the most selfless girl I ever met. Come on willow that's your food and come on we are going to be late!

We run the rest of the way to the square almost everybody is already in there spots me and willow run into the line and get there just in time because the second we are I out places Effie Trinket is on the stage and shows us the video from the capital that she shows every year war, peace, games, whatever. When it's done she says happy 100th hunger games, the fourth quarter quell and may the odds be ever in your favor! Ah! And what a great twist! Yes it's amazing that my 10 year old sister has a chance at being killed I say sarcastically to my best friend and only friend Allison and she says Ya I no I would love to have an epic battle against some highly trained 20 year olds from district 2! next thing I know I hear Effie say Ladies first and her walk over to the first glass ball twirl the papers around and pick one, then walks back over to the microphone and read the name Lily Visset I turn to Allison as she turns to me. She has a horrid look on her face then I hear the most surprising thing something that never happens in district twelve I hear the words "I Volunteer!" Witch is so relieving but then I notice that Allison still looks horrified and I recognize that voice I remember herring it every day and then it hits me... It's my sisters voice.

Why does she have to be so stupid she could never survive the games she 10 and this is a quarter quell. To bad I'm just as stupid as her.

I yell NO! and run as fast as I can to the stage where Effie is I am just steps away from willow and I jump forward on to the stage just before willow and go stand by the microphone as Effie says you seamed pretty excited to be in the games this year! And just as I am about to protest she says "and now for the boys!" She walks over to the second metal ball and reads the name Luke Frostline and oh my god it's Allison's brother inside I am begging that she won't volunteer but at the same thing if I end up killing Luke in the games she won't ever forgive me.

Since Allison won't volunteer Luke Effie says "let's give a round of apluse for or tributes from district 12 Lily Visset and Luke Frostline! But like always nobody cheers they just put 3 fingers in the air and we are put in the justice building and thrown into the rooms for our family and friends to come and visit us for probably the last time.

Only 3 people come to visit me my mom, willow and Allison my dad was killed by a peacekeeper.

One day he was working out in the mine of district twelve when he felt like something was wrong, my dad could always feel things he could all ways tell when I was lying or when it was going to rain, so when he felt it in the mines he knew something was wrong.

her told all the miners they hade to leave but of course they never listen to him aside for 1, his friend Peter. They ran up the mines and tryed to get out but the peacekeepers stopped then since my dad knew he had to get out he yelled at the peacekeeper and push him out of the way. My dad and his friend got out and went home

Less than 20 minutes later a peacekeeper was at our door grabbed my dad handcuffed him drove him to the square then tied him to the wiping post but instead of wiping him, the peacekeeper shot him in front a my very own eyes.

The first people to come in to the visiting room are my mom and willow. My mom sits on the couch across from me and willow sits down beside me she gives me a bit hug and starts to sob

"Why did you race me to the stage? I volunteered because I wanted you to live!" I couldn't let you volunteer you would never win your only 10! You against some 20 year olds please! I say and start to cry. Girl we don't want to spend our last minute together I mean last minutes before the games arguing. My moms shaky voice is a lot more noticeable now. "Ok" says willow, but promise me you will try to win. Willow you no I... Promise me! She snaps. ok. I say even know I most certainly won't.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="font-family: Noteworthy;  
font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);  
-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chapter 2/div 


End file.
